Talk:Syndicates/@comment-25990214-20150131175722
Yup. It's gonna be a long post. To be frank, i don't think I can agree with any of the Syndicates entirely-except maybe Steel Meridian. When I started out, I thought: "Hmm, Perrin Sequence and new Loka sound good. One just wants to turn the system a profit without violance and the other turns away from corruption and adheres to good ol' fashioned humanity." But, looking further into it, the Perrin Sequence really does start to sound like what most people think of when they hear the word "Syndicate" (i.e. a criminal organization much like a mob or mafia, although in Warframe 'verse, they would be anyway seeing as how they've distanced themselves from the other Corpus) Just by looking it's "death squad" sayings ("We Perrin always collect our debts" ''and ''"We have decided that you are bad for bussiness"), it sounds like they're mobsters who see fit to off anyone who gets in the way of their "profit" (this isn't actually hypocritical, at least as far as I can see, because they don't directly profit from killing people who side against them). Now, I'm not always for profit, seeing more fit to choose the moral high ground whenever I can, no mater how glum the outcome of doing so may seem. But I certainly don't think self-gain is a bad thing. I just think there are better ways to settle disputes over such. Now, for the New Loka, we pretty much run into the same problem. Hearing them say things like "The impure, the unworthy have no future" ''and ''"You are just like the rest: tainted and ruined beyond salvation" ''upon decending to the negitive ranks really doesn't bode well with me for one or a few very good reasons. Hey, I'm human! I mess up all the time! How am I any better than anyone else? Answer: I'm not. Personally, I don't think ''anyone, no matter the frequency or serverity of the bad things they do are, would lose the oppertunity for a good future, much less be "''tainted and ruined beyond salvation". ''They're on the right track, but they have derailed a bit. They come off as a bit self-righteously pious, but at least they themselves do (or seem to do) the best they can to pursue inward purity. As for the other syndicates, I was never inclined to go with Cephelon Suda due to how I lean more on interpersonality and related human factors and well, you know...the whole "devoid of emotion" thing Suda has going on. The Red Veil is an interesting one for me because I did personally post something on the Warframe forums way back along the lines of how the Tenno needed a mass clensing because of how they sought after greed and reward over balance and the greater good. This was after being disapointed with the outcome of the Gradivus Dilemma, and I no longer hold that line of thinking-but to be honest, it always made me wonder if my comment was the inspiration for the Red Veil. The Arbiters of Hexis is one that I initially didn't agree with. Unlike Perrin Sequence and New Loka, I started out not being aligned with these guys, which net me much negative standing and the lables of "Deciever" and "Fraud". Now, wait a minute-the clan I started was always about seeking inward perfection and sharing in humanity both the achievements and the failures of my brothers! As previously stated, I'm no better than anyone else. I see my circle of friends as individuals who have rallied with me in a deeper understanding of the human condition. I don't want to be called "Deciever" or "Fraud"! I did eventually come to seek alignment with the Arbiters, but it might be more that I don't want the negitive than anything else. Finally, the Steel Meridian. There's a reason I said that they might be more or less entirely agreeable with: helping the helpless? Check. Setting aside past allegiances to do the right thing, not caring what the folks back home might think? Check. Having the strengh to admit they were wrong after proving yourself an aid? Check! For me, I'm still pursuing the Perrin Sequence to the end for those high-tier rewards, but my goal is to land with the Arbiters, Loka, and of course, Steel Meridian. '''Too Long; Didn't Read: '''Personal gain can be good. Sometimes, though, it just sucks to ally yourself with that which you don't entirely agree with, but the rewards are just too darn tempting.